User talk:BenderGreg1789
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:BenderGreg1789/Poké Journey page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you make vixen notice Liam's pidove yelling at his trainer, then sees it and scans her pokedex - NegimaLover Hi there, I added the rest of Liam's Pokemon's attacks - NegimaLover What made you like Pokémon btw - NegimaLover Do you like the info I added? "In Episode Twenty-five: Luvdisc At First Sight!, It was summoned by Liam's Minun, and told her that Minun was going to teach it Wild Charge, and in the same episode she was confirmed female when Luvdisc's Attract failed to work on Cyndaquil, and left an opening for Cyndaquil to attack Luvdisc with her newly-learned Wild Charge." - NegimaLover Since Liam has Azelf, I was thinking about having Zane getting Uxie, but I don't know who should get Mesprit? - NegimaLover (November 14th 2015, 11:19am) Episode Twenty-nine: The Evolving Swablu'es! Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings! Episode Thirty-one: A Whole Swalot Of Trouble! Episode Thirty-two: Dying Of A Braixen Heart! Do you like my next sets of episodes - NegimaLover (23rd November 2015, 3:48pm) Future Episodes Do you like the upcoming episodes i made, up til episode fourty - NegimaLover 'Rivals and Pokemon' As of this point, Xavier has Swooplover, Zomblob and Jacklain as of episode 2 - NegimaLover Xavier will reappear in episode 9, and Zomblob has evolved and has caught two more Pokemon From the last time they met. Mega Evoution Unleashed In episode 37, Zane, Holly, Amy and Arthur will obtain a Key Stone, allowing a pokemon who can mega evolve, well, mega evolve XD - NegimaLover Liam will also state that Zane's Altaria has the potential to mega evolve, and Zane often uses Altaria for sentry via air - NegimaLover I just wanna say "Have a great Christmas", its Christmas in my end - NegimaLover I hope you had a great Christmas, cuz I know I did - NegimaLover Have a happy new year, Bendergreg - NegimaLover 'Mega Altaria's Personality when in Mega Evolution' Zane doesn't know what to do, When Altaria undergoes mega evolution, she loops around and took a long time to attack, (similar to Dawn's Togekiss) and he doesn't know how to control this mega evolution (like Korrina did with Lucario undergoing Mega Evolution) cuz Altaria is being elegant and graceful and waits for an attack - NegimaLover 'Adding Abilties' We should add each pokemon's ability - NegimaLover (Sunday, 10th January 2016) Aren't you gonna edit Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings!? - NegimaLover Yeah. Sorry that I've neglected this site for some time. I've been doing things in other sites and my job in the military is getting harder.BenderGreg1789 (talk) 15:28, February 7, 2016 (UTC) We need to be more active, right? - NegimaLover I created a new series I made Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Series, if you wanna join it? - NegimaLover - hello everyone 12:48, February 11, 2016 (UTC) we should edit: http://thepkmnroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Thirty:_Vullaby_Spreads_Her_Wings! as well - NegimaLover - hello everyone 01:23, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Please edit This is NegimaLover here, could you post in Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings! please, I'd be really appreciated - NegimaLover - hello everyone 02:07, March 30, 2016 (UTC) aren't you gonna edit/post in Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings!? - NegimaLover - hello everyone 02:09, May 8, 2016 (UTC) FortniteAddict (talk) 20:54, September 22, 2019 (UTC)Hi. My name's Dray. I like your episodes! From DrayFortniteAddict (talk) 20:54, September 22, 2019 (UTC)